


Gorgeous

by huuuuuuuuulia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Playing with hair is romantic, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chisato i hate to break it to you but youre just as gay as the rest of us, some yukisayo at the end for my buddie, sorry - Freeform, this was cute in my head, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huuuuuuuuulia/pseuds/huuuuuuuuulia
Summary: When growing up together, Kaoru always had her hair cut short. But now it's longer, and Chisato is curious. That isn't weird, right?
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is stupid and i apologize if this is rushed but listen. kaoru with her hair down.

Chisato wasn’t expecting Kaoru to grow out her hair.

It was tied up in a half-up half-down style but noticeably much longer than when Chisato saw Kaoru last: outside of Haneoka Girls’ Academy, swooning a crowd of classmates with one of her performances. 

The pure shock of seeing somebody who was so meek and gentle suddenly behave in such a manner still stuck with Chisato, but she eventually got used to it. Besides, she learned in performing Romeo and Juliet with Kaoru that she was still the same as always, just more of who she wanted to be. 

But that hair always sparked Chisato’s interest. She remembers in their younger days that Kaoru always wanted to brush and braid Chisato’s hair. She thought it was gorgeous and often times gushed about how she wished she had pretty hair like Chisato’s. 

_“You can always grow yours out too, Kao-chan,”_ Chisato would remark, _“I’m sure you’d look very pretty!”_

And Kaoru would always shake her head and say something along the lines of, _“I don’t know…I just feel like I’d look weird. I couldn’t pull it off as good as you do.”_

But five years later it seems like Kaoru actually went through with it, though it still appeared short. Her hairdo made her hair come off as short as it was when they were children. Chisato didn’t think it looked bad, in fact it honestly didn’t make much of a difference. However, Chisato always wondered what Kaoru would look like with her hair down now that it was longer…

“Have you ever seen Kaoru with her hair down?” Chisato asked Kanon one afternoon during their usual tea date.

“Hmm? Yes I have actually, when Hello Happy World slept over at her house once.” 

“I see…” Chisato couldn’t help but scowl. The idea that Kaoru’s band saw her with her hair down before Chisato bothered her, which didn’t make sense. Why should she care? It’s just her hair.

“Why do you ask, Chisato? You seem troubled?” 

Kanon’s concerned voice snapped Chisato out of her little daze, and she hastily lifts her cup of tea to her lips in an attempt to come off as composed.

“No reason.” The blonde replied after she took a sip, “I was just wondering. Kaoru always had her hair short when we were kids, so to me it’s all very new.”

“Oh, I get it! And you’re curious to see what her hair looks like when it’s down, right?” Kanon smiles and blinks innocently. Chisato feels kind of hot.

“N-no not really…” She stammers and decides to focus her eyes on her now empty tea cup, “I mean— Of course it would be interesting to see what it looks like but…It’s not a big deal or anything…”

Kanon just giggles and finishes the last of the cake slice she was working on, “Okay, if you say so. I will say it looks very pretty!”

_Very pretty._

“Kaoru must take really good care of her hair, which isn’t surprising. She definitely seems like the kind of person whose really good with skin care and stuff.” Kanon sits up out of her chair and Chisato follows, stuck in a daze.

_Very pretty. Kanon said Kaoru’s hair looked very pretty. Did she mean that the hair looked very pretty or that Kaoru looked very pretty? Or both. Why do you care? Why does this matter so much to you?_

Chisato’s thoughts kept on bouncing back and forth on this incredibly stupid matter until she returned home. 

* * *

The perfect opportunity eventually came one Thursday evening.

It was just Kaoru and Chisato. Alone. Hello Happy World just wrapped up rehearsal in one of CiRCLE’s studios and Chisato was coming to take their place. Kanon, Hagumi, Misaki and Kokoro all went on ahead but of course Kaoru had to stay behind. As usual, Chisato welcomed the company with a few huffs and sighs.

“You are always so hard working, Chisato.” Kaoru remarked as she took a seat on one of the spare chairs in the rehearsal studio, “As the great bard once said: _‘What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god.’_ “

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Kaoru, do you even know what that means?”

“It means exactly that.”

“Mhm.” Chisato picks up her bass and begins to warm up, and throughout the whole time Kaoru sits and watches. At first it was easy to flat out ignore, as Chisato normally did with the taller girl these days. After a while though, Chisato began to pay more attention to Kaoru and less attention to her practice.

Was Kaoru really sitting here and watching Chisato practice? And paying attention the whole time? She didn’t touch her phone once. All Kaoru did was sit and smile encouragingly as Chisato played, fumbled a bit, then started back over. Occasionally, Kaoru would put in a few comments like: “That was very good” or “I like how that part sounds”. Chisato thought that her childhood friend was staying behind to just chat for a bit, and yet she ended up staying and watching Chisato for nearly the full two hours that were booked.

Chisato felt like she should be annoyed, mad even, and yet she couldn’t help but smile. It was similar to when they were both children and Kaoru would watch Chisato practice her lines. Usually the two would play around and switch off lines together, but sometimes Kaoru insisted that she’d just watch. The way she watched Chisato back then was similar to how she was watching Chisato right now. Gazing silently in full attention, occasionally putting in a few kind and encouraging comments, making Chisato feel proud and confident in herself…

_She’s being really sweet._

Suddenly Chisato’s eyes landed on the ponytail that hung off the back of Kaoru’s head, and that curiosity comes running back again. 

“Chisato? Is something the matter?” Kaoru asks and Chisato coughs. Looks like she zoned off for a bit too long.

“Nothing is the matter, I just lost focus for a moment.” The bassist replied and hurriedly went back to practicing her instrument. Except now she definitely could _not_ focus.

She had the perfect chance. Nobody was here except for her and Kaoru. Nobody would think she was weird for asking Kaoru to let down her hair. Out of nowhere. In a rehearsal studio of all places.

_You can ask right now. Just ask right now. It’s not a big deal, it’s just Kaoru’s hair. All of Hello Happy World has seen Kaoru with her hair down. It’s not going to be any different with you. ...Why does that bother me so much? Goddamnit—_

“Chisato, you seem to be losing focus again…” Kaoru’s voice interrupts Chisato’s internal screaming, “Are you sure you are alright? If you want I can leave if I am being a distraction.”

 _No. Don’t leave. Definitely do not leave._ Chisato wanted to say, but instead sighed and put her bass down, “No, it’s alright. I was just thinking…” Chisato stays put in her chair and bounces her foot nervously. _Why are you so nervous?_

“You know, I noticed you grew your hair out.”

Chisato looked up and met eyes with Kaoru, who blinks.

“Yes, I did.” She says simply, “Are you...just now figuring this out?”

Chisato glares in spite of herself, “No, of course not! But it’s still a little surprising. I always thought you were going to continue keeping your hair short.”

“Well, yes…” Kaoru trails off and her eyes wander, as if she’s thinking back to an earlier time, “But eventually fate called me to grow my hair out anyways. Do you prefer that I had my hair cut short?”

“Why would my opinion matter to you?” Chisato smiles and a small giggle rises in her chest, “Do whatever you want. It’s just your hair.”

“But I still want to know what you think.”

Kaoru’s expression was oddly sincere when she said this, and Chisato’s laughter dies down. A few long moments of silence followed and the two find themselves staring at each other. Chisato doesn’t know why, but that hot feeling starts to bubble up in her chest again as her violet eyes peer into scarlet. Kaoru looked like she _really_ wanted to know. But why? Though Chisato isn’t in any right to question it. She had been oddly obsessed with seeing Kaoru’s hair down for quite a while now, so who was she to judge Kaoru for being oddly eager to hear Chisato’s thoughts on her hair? In fact, it made Chisato strangely happy that Kaoru seemed to care so much about her opinion. Why it made her happy, Chisato didn’t exactly know.

“Well…” Chisato suddenly remembered how to talk again, “It looks fine, but your hairdo doesn’t make you appear that much different.”

“I see.”

More silence. 

...

..

“Can I see it down?” The question suddenly slips out and Kaoru’s eyes widen in slight surprise.

“My hair?” She asks.

“Y-yes,” Chisato stammers and suddenly wants to just up and run. Why did she ask this question in the first place? And why was it so embarrassing that Chisato got shy about it? This was so stupid, and yet she was too far in to back out now, “You know, since it doesn’t look that different as it is now, if I saw your hair down then I could tell you for sure how I felt about it.”

Kaoru nods, “That makes sense. Okay…” And then like nothing Kaoru reached behind her head and pulls out her hair tie.

Her hair slips out almost too perfectly. Kaoru’s purple locks smoothly fall behind her back and Chisato watches as Kaoru runs her fingers through them. Eventually she turns to Chisato and grins, “Here is my hair down. In all its glory.”

Chisato would have rolled her eyes if it weren’t for the fact that Kaoru looked absolutely beautiful. 

She really did look different. Different from how she did with her hair up and from how she did all those years ago. Kanon was definitely right, Kaoru’s hair _was_ pretty and certainly well taken care of. Chisato felt the urge to just run her hands through it because of how silky it looked, and the long hair combined with Kaoru’s harsh red eyes, long lashes and a beaming smile only added to her beauty. Chisato could have sworn she had seen women looking similar in classy fashion magazines. Except something about Kaoru made her look better than those models.

Perhaps it was because of the expression she wore, or the personality attached to the person...somebody who was an idiot, had no self awareness and behaved like a fool in public. But also a person who was kind enough to watch her childhood friend practice the bass just for the hell of it, offer her friend a relationship where she didn’t have to play her role as an idol, somebody who supported her childhood friend no matter what she did or how she treated her, somebody who did her best to be there for her friend despite how insecure she was about herself...somebody who was truly kind.

“Oh? It seems like my locks’ sinful beauty have stolen the words from my Juliet.” 

Kaoru’s voice snapped Chisato out of her daze. She didn’t even realize she was staring. 

Without a word Chisato stood up from her chair and marches over to Kaoru’s. Her annoyance at Kaoru’s last comment must have been showing on her face, because that prideful grin instantly became awkward.

Still quiet, Chisato reaches Kaoru’s chair and stands an inch from her feet. Kaoru was so tall and Chisato was so short that she didn’t need to crouch down in order to be level with Kaoru. 

“Ch-Chisato…?” Kaoru lets out, her voice a little higher, “Is something the matter?” 

The blonde blinks, “No, nothing is the matter, but you really should be careful in throwing the words ‘sinful beauty’ around like that. Somebody could get the wrong idea.”

“What wrong idea could come from that?” 

Chisato decides that she doesn’t want to explain and instead reaches a hand forward to touch Kaoru’s hair.

Maybe Chisato should have asked, but Kaoru didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she went completely silent as the blonde’s arm outstretched and her hand pulled out some of her hair. Kaoru allowed Chisato to gently glide the lock of hair out and feel it with both hands.

As expected, it was incredibly soft and smelled like lavender flowers. Chisato zones out as she runs the hair through her fingers, in awe of how somebody who used to have her hair so short suddenly have hair this long and _lovely._ Chisato didn’t really know why she was getting so excited over Kaoru’s hair like this but...anybody would behave this way, right? She was seeing something new and just thought that Kaoru’s hair looked pretty, so of course she’d want to touch it and stare at it in complete awe of how pretty her childhood friend was. 

“You’re so gorgeous.”

Chisato was not expecting to say that. The words just slipped out while Chisato was lost in the scent of lavender and the silky touch of Kaoru’s hair. Chisato feels her cheeks grow warm and wants to take it back, but…

It wasn’t like she was lying.

Kaoru gave no response to what Chisato said, so she backtracks: “Um…! Your hair is really pretty. You seem to take good care of it! I’m impressed, Kaoru. I really like it! You see, I told you that you wouldn’t look weird with your hair long...” 

After some more silence, Chisato moves her head to look at her friend’s expression.

Kaoru’s entire face was bright red.

 _Was it because of my comment?_ Chisato feels the heat in her face become even hotter. Normally when seeing Kaoru wear such an expression Chisato would laugh, but the only circumstance where she’d see Kaoru blush to such an extremity was when she called her “Kao-chan”, and it would be funny because of how embarrassed Kaoru got over something so silly. But here Kaoru was getting shy because of a genuine compliment that just happened to slip out of her mouth.

 _Oh no…_ Chisato feels her heart begin to race.

“...Thank you, Chii-chan…” Kaoru whispers, her eyes focused on the ground.

_I want you to look at me._

Chisato wanted to tell Kaoru she was gorgeous again, this time consciously and while looking directly into her eyes. She wanted to tell Kaoru she was gorgeous not because of her hair but because of everything else that Chisato marveled over when she saw Kaoru let loose her hair for the first time. 

But that would be a bit much, so instead Chisato asks, “May I feel your hair for a bit longer?”

“Sure.” Kaoru replies simply.

And so Chisato continues to play with Kaoru’s hair, twirling it around between her fingers and happily breathing in the lovely scent of Kaoru’s shampoo. The taller girl sits there as Chisato does so. She doesn’t say a word, but when Chisato sneaks little glances she can see Kaoru smiling and blushing softly. Chisato smiles too. 

“It’s kind of like when we were younger,” Chisato says after a while, “When you would always play with my hair like this…”

Kaoru chuckles, “It is kind of like that, huh.”

“Maybe I should try braiding it like you used to braid mine.”

“Please, not like me. You know how terrible I was at braiding. That’s why I only wanted to put bows in your hair.”

“Awww, let’s buy some cute bows and see how they look on you then!” Chisato was laughing now, and Kaoru was laughing softly alongside her. That’s when they heard the door to the studio room swing open.

Chisato’s head whipped around to see none other than Sayo Hikawa with Yukina Minato trailing behind her. Their hands were intertwined.

“Oh, sorry. Were we walking in on a moment?” Sayo asks.

Chisato stares stupidly for a few moments before smiling her usual Chisato Shirasagi smile, “Oh, no, not at all! Kaoru and I apologize, we didn’t know we were getting in the way of your…” Chisato looks at Sayo, then Yukina, then Sayo again, “Rehearsal.”

“Sayo,” Yukina looks at the taller girl with an almost disappointed expression, “You could at least take care to knock. That isn’t like you. I know you want us to have some alone time before the rest of Roselia gets here but manners always come first.”

Sayo goes red and Yukina looks over to Chisato, who was now packing up her bass, “Sorry about that. Oh, Kaoru, I’ve never seen you with your hair down before. It’s longer than I expected.”

Kaoru stands up and runs a hand through her hair, dramatically flipping it and giving her most dashing smile, “Ah, Yukina! Has my hair’s beguiling beauty captured your interest? Behold the beauty of the violet cape that drapes from my crown!”

“You remind me of Ako.” Yukina says casually and walks into the studio, dragging a flustered to silence Sayo behind her.

“We’ll be taking our leave now,” Chisato says as she and Kaoru head towards the studio’s exit, “Sorry about the hold up.”

Yukina shakes her head, “No worries, I booked an extra hour just for Sayo and I to be alone, so you two weren’t getting in the way of Roselia’s practice.”

“ _Yukina!”_

Chisato giggles and waves farwell, leaving an unfazed Yukina and a very embarrassed Sayo to carry on with their time together. Then Kaoru and Chisato head to the CiRCLE lobby.

“Aren’t you going to put your hair up, Kaoru?” Chisato asks as they head towards the exit door.

“I should do that, shouldn’t I.” Kaoru gives Chisato a small smile then pulls out her hair tie. Chisato watches as the taller girl neatly brings part of her hair up and starts to tie it back. As Kaoru held the hair tie in her mouth and shifted her hands through her hair, Chisato couldn’t help but observe Kaoru again.

 _She really is pretty…_ Chisato thinks, then feels her heart rate increase again.

In no time, Kaoru’s hair is back to its normal style. Chisato felt a little disappointed. She really liked seeing Kaoru with her hair down.

“I guess it is time for us to part ways, my Juliet.” Kaoru remarks and Chisato nods.

“I guess it is. Thank you for sticking around during my practice. That was very sweet.”

Kaoru shakes her head, “Don’t think much about it. I just admire seeing you work so hard.”

Chisato lets a huge smile grow on her face. Kaoru grins too, then gives a little wave and begins to walk off. But after a few steps the taller girl stops. Chisato notices this and looks over.

“Um..!” Kaoru speaks up. She isn’t facing Chisato but she is definitely talking to her.

“When you said that I was...gorgeous…” Kaoru begins, “It made me really happy.”

Chisato feels her cheeks go warm.

“And I just wanted to say that...” There’s a pause, like she was bracing herself to say something. Suddenly Kaoru whisks around and locks eyes with Chisato. Her face is dyed red.

“I think you’re gorgeous too. And not just your hair, but everything else about who you are is beautiful.”

_Oh._

“So...yeah.” And with that, Kaoru turns back around and walks off -- quite quickly -- before Chisato could say anything.

But what could she even say? Chisato was stunned to silence and stood there like a fool as her emotions went haywire. She was sure that her entire face was just as red as Kaoru’s was, and her previously racing heart was now going a million miles a minute. 

_When she isn't trying so hard, Kao-chan really is a charmer..._ Chisato thinks as she smiles bashfully by herself, cupping her face in her hands and giggling like a flustered mess as she begins to walk home.

Asking Kaoru to let her hair down was definitely a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> sfdfdkfgajsgdsjfhlah gay rights  
> 


End file.
